DAILY LIVES OF HIGH SCHOOL BOYS (EXO vers)
by Guilty Crown
Summary: Cerita absurd tentang keseharian bocah-bocah EXO waktu SMA based from Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou "apa yang lu pikirin tentang rok?" "gimana dengan bulu kaki gue!" "cocok kok kalo lu yang make..." Typoness! CHAP 1 UDAH APDEEETT
1. Chapter 0,5

Daily Lives of High School Boys (Keseharian Bocah SMA)

Disclaimer :

Tokoh-tokoh milik (yang mulia) SM entertainment

Jalan dan alur cerita milik kolaborasi antara SQUARE ENIX dan SUNRISE

Perubahan seenaknya oleh author-san m(u_u)m

Cast : member EXO, dan mungkin makhluk – makhluk lainnya

Warning: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. apabila ada kesamaan nama ataupun tempat memang disengaja. Hohoho

Enjoy~~ :* /?

"Aku berangkaaatt!"

Suara teriakan tjetar membahana itu berasal dari dalam suatu rumah di komplek yang memekakkan telinga warga sekitar dan author yang menulisnya/?

Pintu depan rumah yang pagi – pagi sudah ribut itu dibuka dengan tidak berperikepintudepan-an *plok* oleh seorang murid SMA dengan seragam acak – acakan, roti bakar yang masih belom selesai dimakan, tali sepatu yang belum terikat, dan tas sekolah yang belum tertutup dengan sempurna .

Opening yang mainstream sekali dalam cerita – cerita Jepang -_- *digiling reader*

'aku sudah terlambat!' batin pemuda itu sembari berlari menuju sekolahnya.

.

**Murid-yang-terlambat POV /?**

Namaku Kim Jong In. Orang-orang memanggilku Bunga *salah*

Nama gue Kim Jong In, dan orang – orang biasa manggil gue Kai

Gue tinggal di kehidupan yang normal, sekolah yang normal, dan juga kota yang normal.

"Hei, Kaiii!"

Seseorang meneriakkan nama gue.

Kayaknya gue kenal suara ini deh...

"Wassup, Yeol!" dan benar saja itu chanyeol, sahabat gue

sebentar...

apa yang ia laku...

"WHAT THE- yang bener aja lu lagi makan?!"

Bayangin aja guys...

Ketika lu lagi buru – buru ke sekolah karena terlambat dan menemukan salah satu sahabat lu lagi lari – larian juga tapi sambil sarapan.

Wajar lah kalo yang lu makan roti tawar kayak gue

Tapi ini...

Plis bro, ini nasi uduk!

Ya! nasi uduk! Kalian gak salah baca!

"ini tuh nasi uduk sisa tadi malem.. mubadzir kalo gak buru – buru dimakan" si chanyeol masih makan sambil lari

"hoi brooo"

Gue denger suara yang gak asing lagi nih..

Jangan – jangan...

TUH KAN BENER! SI CHEN!  
DAN DIA SAMA AJA KAYAK SI CHANYEOL!

DIA MAKAN JUGA READERS! MAKAN MIE AYAM LAGI!  
"gue heran kenapa lu lebih memilih makan roti ketika lagi lari-larian ke sekolah, Kai" chen masang muka sok cool yang bikin gue pingin tabok dia.

"sori aja tapi gue masih waras bro!"

"hah? Ada yang salah?" si chanyeol justru menanyakan hal bodoh

"plis bro! Kalian itu-"

-Kai POV end-

Tiba – tiba tiga robot Gundam turun di depan mereka.

*Dari mana robot – robot itu datang?*/?

"a-apa lagi sekarang?" tanya kai.

Kedua manusia lainnya memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti kai.

Masang muka bego.

Salah satu robot itu kemudian mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mereka

"AP-"

DHUARRR *sfx suara ledakan*

*karena author gak tau cara bikin suara – suara kayak gitu, silahkan dibayangin sendiri saja~*

"AAARGHH!" tubuh kurus mereka bertiga terhempas bermeter – meter ke belakang.

Hebatnya mereka bertiga tidak tewas ataupun pingsan. Saat itu juga mereka melihat sebuah buku misterius yang tiba – tiba jatuh di depan mereka.

"Jangan – jangan..." Kai mengambil dan membuka buku tersebut

"A tale of Adventure?!" mereka bertiga serempak membaca judul buku tersebut

Dan secara tiba – tiba mereka berubah menjadi tiga kesatria (yang terlihat tidak) tangguh

...

...

"TIDAAAAAKK!" Kai teriak seperti ibu – ibu yang kehabisan barang obralan di mall – mall

"yeah! Kenapa kau yang ada di tengah, chanyeol?" chen bertanya sambil tetap bermain psp nya

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, CHEN!" kai sepertinya benar – benar frustasi...

Sabar ya Kai... *lap ingus*/?

"INI ADALAH CERITA TENTANG KEHIDUPAN NORMAL SEHARI – HARI TAUKK! Jadi jangan memasukkan adegan robot Gundam ataupun kesatria semacam itu!" urat di leher Kai keliatan saking greged/?nya dia teriak.

Kesempatan mentang – mentang rumah lu lagi kosong rupanya...

Saat ini mereka lagi bermalas – malasan di rumah Kai. Seperti biasanya.

Yaps, tadi adalah fantasy absurd mereka bertiga *bukan author ya. Hohoho*/plok/

"oh begitu..."

"ah.. membosankan.."

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU MEMBOSANKAN!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho author-san newbie datang ke dunia perFFan ~*-*)~ *dilempar sandal*

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang mau ceritanya dilanjut? Ripiu dulu dooong :v

Oiya, member – member exo yang lain akan berjatuhan/? Seiring alur cerita kok...

Oiya, di sini nanti ending – endingnya ada tentang yaoi-annya loh. *ketawa jahat*/?

Ada yang udah tau animu-nya? *-* Kalau udah tau, kalian luar biasa~~

Baibaaiii~~ *ketjup*


	2. Chapter 1: High School Boys and Skirts

**Daily Lives of High School Boys (Keseharian Bocah SMA)**

Disclaimer :

Tokoh-tokoh milik (yang mulia) SM entertainment

Jalan dan alur cerita milik kolaborasi antara SQUARE ENIX dan SUNRISE

Perubahan seenaknya oleh author-san m(u_u)m

Cast : member EXO, dan mungkin makhluk – makhluk lainnya akan berjatuhan seiring alur cerita

Oiya, saatnya balesin ripiu nih~~

.

**RizqiaHilwa**: lanjuuutt! Hoho kalo gitu kita sama dong x) *peyuk*/?

**fabiastya arsiwi**: hooo... gue pingin baca juga dums kakaq *-* sama – sama makanan tradisional Indonesia tuh X). Monggo dinikmati lanjutannya~

**Maple fujoshi2309**: ntar kalo udah dicoba, jan lupa difoto ya. Terus tag ke fesbuk gue x) huahahaha *plok* iya, ini bakal official pairing say =^w^= thanks pujiannya~ silahkan dinikmati lanjutannya yaaa~

**windsillver**: ngakaknya nangguh tuh kalo baru sampe eps 2 wkwk xD iya ini udah secepatnya ada waktu luang kok... hepi riding~

** 98**: wah wah kok masang muka mesum? xD iya ini parodynyaaa~ hepi riding yaaa~

**Oh Sehun-ssi**: username mu membuatku berasa ngobrol sama sehun. Hoho *plok* iya itu si Kai ^^

.

.

Warning: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. apabila ada kesamaan nama ataupun tempat memang saya sengaja. Hohoho *plok*

Enjoy~~

.

.

**High School Boys and Skirts**

**.**

**.**

"hey chen.." panggil chanyeol sambil membolak – balik halaman di buku bahasa Korea nya.

Lagi – lagi –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- mereka bertiga nongkrong di rumah si Kai sepulang sekolah.

.

Dasar jones... *digilling*

"ada apa chanyeol?" chen yang sedang duduk – duduk di kursi belajar Kai kemudian memutar kursinya

"apa jawaban elu tulis di soal nomer empat di ulangan bahasa kemarin?" mata chanyeol masih belum berminat buat pindah dari buku yang (tumben) lagi dia baca

"apa ada masalah tentang itu? gue gak terlalu ingat"

"Cepat pulang kalian berdua!" Kai yang dari tadi diem memperhatikan kedua temannya itu akhirnya angkat suara.

Benar – benar tuan rumah yang buruk kau, Kai... *duagh*

"Kalian selalu nongkrong di rumah gue. Apa kalian gak punya kegiatan yang bagusan dikit?"

Cerewetnya Kai kumat

"jangan teriak gitu Kai. Lagipula kita punya banyak waktu luang sehabis 'serangan' ujian kemarin, jadi sekarang suka – suka kita aja" chen masang muka flat. Sekali lagi kai ngerasa pingin nonjok dia. Sekali lagi.

.

.

Chen beranjak dari kursi tersebut dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"yaudah lah kalo gitu, gue pergi sekarang"

DEG!

Kai ngerasa bersalah pemirsa!

Apa salahnya membiarkan sobat – sobat kalian yang emang dari dulu udah pengangguran itu buat nongkrong ato ngaso /? di rumah kalian? Apalagi rumah kalian kosong. _Nobody's there, bro!_

APA SALAHNYA SIH?! *dirajam paku*

.

.

Sebenernya Kai ngerasa bersalah. Ngerasa kesepian juga kalo mereka lengkap bertiga

Keliatan dari raut mukanya sih...

Tapi yang namanya Kai, gengsinya terlalu tinggi jadi dia ngebiarin si chen gitu aja. Malah selonjoran...

.

.

Tangan chen hampir menyentuh knop pintu geser di kamar Kai.

Tapi kemudian diem kayak patung. Ia tak bergeming.

Mungkin dia salah pilih menu di kantin sekolah tadi *duagh*

Sepertinya dia lagi mikirin sesuatu...

"Hey Kai..."

"Hm?" kai hanya bergumam. Masih selonjoran dianya.

"apa yang lu pikirin tentang... rok?"

"jangan berbicara terlalu jauh dulu chen... pertama yang harus lo tau-" si chanyeol malah nyaut.

"kalian jangan memulai argumen lagii! Buruan lu pulang!"

Lagi - lagi Kai ngamuk. Awas darah tinggi..

Hayoloh/?

.

.

"btw rok itu hanyalah sebuah kain yang melingkari bagian pinggangmu!" chen tidak jadi membuka pintu kamar kai.

Seolah – olah mereka mengabaikan kehadiran Kai di situ.

"ya! itu tidak menutupi apapun!" dan dibalas oleh chanyeol -_-

"bu-bukan begitu... itu adalah potongan kain yang sudah digunakan sejak abad bertengahan!" Kai membenarkan argumen teman temannya itu

"meskipun begitu, bayangin aja elu berpergian kemanapun dengan _underware_ mu yang ter _expose_! Gue gak bakal pernah mau memakai itu!"

Mulai ngelantur omongannya si chen

Eh tapi ada benernya juga sih *dibakar*

"tenang dulu bro!" kai udah masang muka gondok

Udah hampir angkat tangan atas kelakuan sobat – sobatnya itu

.

.

Kemudian chen berbalik menghadap kai

"hey bro.. kita boleh pinjem rok sodara lu gak?"

Bahaya ini! Chen udah masang muka mupeng! /?

"A-Apa?! Gak boleh lah!" Kai panik! Paniknya panik! /?

Mana mau! Si Kai sama aja bunuh diri kalo minjemin rok punya kakaknya yang galak itu!

HELL NO!

"Gue nemu roknya loh..." Chanyeol datang dengan membawa tiga rok sekolah punya kakak Kai

Tunggu..

'_Sejak kapan Chanyeol pergi ke kamar sebelah?! Sialan kau chanyeooollll' _

"DIA BAKAL BUNUH ELU BEGO!" urat nadi kai hampir putus kayaknya...

.

.

"Baik, cepetan pake bro" kata chen sambil memberikan rok itu ke chanyeol

adegan ini berbahaya! Jangan sekali – sekali mencoba dirumah! *digiles*

"kalian beneran mau make?!" muka kai udah madesu.

Keringetnya udah deres. Bisa buat arum jeram *diinjek*

'_Gak gak gak.. gue belom mau matiii...'_

.

.

Kedua makhluk tersebut (read: chen dan chanyeol) benar – benar memakai rok tersebut. Namun mereka memakainya...

Dari atas...

Suatu kesalahan...

.

"bro, bukannya yang bener itu make dari bawah ya?" chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas abnormalnya itu.

"kakak gue beneran bakal ngamuk ke gue! Lepasin gak?!" si kai masih berusaha buat ngebujuk temen – temen gregednya itu yang sekarang malah melepas rok tersebut hanya buat memakainya dari bawah

.

.

"b-bulu kaki! Gimana dengan bulu kaki gue?!" raut muka chanyeol berubah. Khawatir. Gundah. Resah. Galau. *plok*

"bego! Gak masalah kalo itu bro!" chen gak woles amat...

"si-sialan lo ngatain gue bego! Sini ribut!" chanyeol narik kerah baju chen dan mengangkatnya. Sepertinya mental chanyeol lagi berkecamuk /?

"siapa takut hah!" chen yang gak mau kalah udah pasang kuda – kuda buat nonjok chanyeol

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang! Buruan pake woy!" kai ngelerai mereka berdua yang kalo berantem udah kayak dua bos yakuza saling memperebutkan _golden ticket meet n greet_ AK*B 48 (utuk keamanan, saya sensor)*senyum unyu* *dibacok*

"sebegitu pinginnya lu make, Kai si om mesum?"

"SELOW CHEN! Gue beneran capek berusaha membalas teori bego lu!" kai sepertinya menunjukkan tanda – tanda menyerah...

.

.

Dan semua perdebatan itu berakhir dengan...

Mereka bertiga lah yang menggunakan rok itu! Hahaha!

Junjung tinggi keadilan! Merdeka atau mati! *kibar bendera* *ditusuk bambu*

.

.

"kalo gitu, gue ganti di sini" chen berjalan menuju lemari kamar kai.

"dan gue di sebelah sini" chanyeol berjalan ke arah jendela dan melompatinya. Seenggaknya, gak ada siapapun di taman rumah kai kan?

"apa kita serius ngelakuin ini bro?"

"..."

"..."

Dan kemudian kamar itu benar – benar sunyi. Mereka bertiga berada di ruangan yang berbeda...

"lu berdua beneran make?" suara kai menggema ke ruang kamarnya.

"yeah..."

"begitulah"

Beberapa detik kemudian chen membuka pintu lemarinya. Wajahnya memerah!

Kemudian chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamar kai, dengan muka memerah juga

Terakhir kai, masang muka yang sama kek dua makhluk tadi...

.

.

"..."

"..."

"MATI LO BERDUAAA!" Kai meraih kursi belajar miliknya dan bersiap melemparnya ke kedua makhluk itu.

Ada yang mengerti situasinya?

Cuma kai yang bener – bener make rok itu readers!

CUMA KAI! KIM JONGIN SEORANG!

Cuma dia yang dengan bego nya beneran mau make rok itu!

.

"lu berdua pulang! Cepetaaannn" kai hampir nangis..

Astaga...

"cocok kok kalo lu yang make..." sepertinya chanyeol berkata jujur...

Sepertinya...

.

"mungkin lu bisa dapetin duit dengan seperti ini..."

Chen...jaga omonganmu nak...

"beneran?" kai yang dari tadi nutup muka gara – gara malu pun berbalik ke arah 2 manusia abnormal itu.

"cocok kok bro, beneran" chanyeol berusaha ngeyakinin Kai.

Chen Cuma bisa nahan ngakak. Dia gak kuat buat ngomong

"ah gak mungkin..."

DAN KAI BLUSHING?! Demi apa?!

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga...

Sang kakak, Kim Taeyeon.. sudah pulang dari sekolahnya...

.

.

Dengan tenangnya sang kakak menuju kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar kai

Saat taeyeon akan memasuki kamarnya, ia mendengar suara ribut dari kamar kai. Sebenarnya ia sudah berkali – kali mengalami event/? Ini,

Tetapi rasanya ada yang aneh...

Taeyeon seperti punya firasat buruk. Banget.

.

.

"gimana kalo gini?" kai malah terjerumus dan mulai pose – pose ala model – model perempuan di majalah dewasa

"cucoookk! keren bro! Gue gak nyangka lu punya bakat kek gini!"

"ternyata gak Cuma ngubah pemikiran lu, tapi kepribadian lu juga!"

Dua makhluk itu masih aja _fanboying_-an/? Sampai gak sadar kalo suara mereka bisa didenger tetangga

"apa yang terjadi sama testosteron lu, kai?"

Dan kata – kata tidak senonoh lainnya... *apa banget*

.

.

Karena bener – bener penasaran, sang kakak langsung membuka pintu kamar adiknya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"..."

Rasanya Taeyeon seperti sedang melihat hal paling menyakitkan mata seumur hidupnya

Taeyeon hanya mematung di depan pintu, begitu pula ketiga manusia nista di sana

Tambahan, saat itu Kai sedang menggunakan rok milik Taeyeon,

Dan ia tak menggunakan atasan sama sekali...

Bukan! Bukan itu puncak kegregetannya! Kai dalam posisi lagi make pakaian dalam kakaknya!

Diulang, milik kakaknya! *author lebay, hiks*

.

.

Demi upilnya Gintoki! Mimpi apa taeyeon semalem?!

Adiknya yang (setidaknya selama ini ia anggap) laki – laki itu berubah!

Kai sudah berubah haluan bung!/?

'_salah apa gue punya adek mengenaskan kek gini...'_

.

.

Mereka bertiga kompak kagetnya/?

Keringet dingin mulai deres mengucur dari seluruh tubuh mereka

'_masa yang selama ini gue takutin akhirnya tiba juga...'_

Kai sepertinya berada di posisi yang paling nggak enak di situ...

_._

'_Sepertinya bakal ada World War 3...'_

'_sialan! Buku IPS gue makin tebel dong!'_

Hiraukan saja batin kedua manusia itu...

.

.

"apa apa? Kenapa kalian diem aja?" nada suara Taeyeon sangat tenang

Tapi wajahnya tidak... Taeyeon udah masang muka psycho. Muka Yuno Gasai dalam mode Yanderenya.

Sepertinya melakukan pemanasan sepulang sekolah bukan ide yang buruk, huh?

.

.

"Ma-maafkan kamiiiii"

.

.

**END – TBC /?**

**.**

Halooo~ ada yang rindu diriku? *plok*

Atau ada yang rindu ff ini? *lap ingus*

Yosh! Ini dia lanjutannyaaaaa~~ tepuk tangan donggg *krik krik*

Mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya kalo chapter ini dan sebelumnya berantakan banget tampilannya. Author-san upload document dan publishnya semua lewat hp dan gak bisa diedit m(u_u)m *sungkem*

Maaf juga kalau ada salah kata atau pun typo dimana – mana. Author juga gak sengaja x_x *yaiyalah*

Ada yang mau ngobrol – ngobrol? Bisa mentionan aja ke WerewolfKris :3 atau kalo mau join group fujoshi di bbm, bisa cantumkan pin bb kalian di review kok~ wkwkwk *eak promosi grup eak*

.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa hargain kerja keras nya author-san yaaa :3 *kerja keras apaan lo* *abaikan*

Review nya jangan lupa yaaaa {} makin banyak yang mendukung author-san, makin cepet diapdetnya kok *u*)/ silent reader tolong lah~ meskipun Cuma sepatah – dua patah kata~ gak dosa kok :'D gak ribet pula~~

See you next timeee~


End file.
